


Faith In Me

by tabbytabbytabby



Series: All American Season 1 [10]
Category: All American (TV)
Genre: Conversations, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Post-Episode: s01e14 Regulate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 06:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18026324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Olivia seeks out Asher after learning something about him from Layla.





	Faith In Me

“So why isn’t Asher here with you?” Olivia questions.

Layla grimaces, “I may have accused him of having something to do with the robbery and then kicked him out. And then once I found out what really happened I told him he could come back, but now he’s living with his dad.”

“What? Please tell me you’re joking.”

“I’m not. He’s giving his dad a second chance.”

Olivia scoffs, “Seriously? That man does not deserve a second chance. He kicked Asher out just because he wasn’t on the team anymore, Layla. And only cares about him now because he’s back on the team. This is ridiculous.”

“He could really be trying this time,” Layla says, ever the optimistic one.

“I doubt it,” Olivia sighs. She pulls out her phone, and sends a text to Asher, telling him they need to talk tomorrow. She’d say tonight, but she’s not about to leave Layla alone after everything that’s happened. “How are you holding up?”

“Okay. It was a little scary walking in to find almost everything gone, and knowing strangers had been in my home without me here. Even with the security camera up and running again I still don’t really feel safe. So I’m glad you’re here.”

“There’s nowhere else I would be right now.”

Layla gives her a knowing look, “We both know that’s not true, but I appreciate you being here all the same.”

* * *

 

Olivia notices Asher avoiding her all day during school. It would be laughable if he wasn’t so damn obvious about it. At one point, he notices her coming down the hall and he turns and runs in the opposite direction, almost knocking some poor freshman over in the process.

She hangs around after school, knowing he doesn’t have practice and he’ll have to come out at some point. She’s stationed right in the front of the school, giving her a perfect view of Asher’s car. Unless he plans to walk or take the bus to avoid her, he’ll have to come by here.

It’s an hour after school has ended that books slam down on the table across from her. She looks up from her notes to see Asher sitting down.

“I was wondering if you were going to hide from me forever,” she says.

“I wasn't hiding.” When Olivia simply raises an eyebrow, he sighs. “Okay maybe I was hiding. I just didn’t feel like being lectured.”

“I’m not going to lecture you,” Olivia tells him.

“Oh really? So you’ve been stalking me all day just to give me your blessing?”

“It’s not stalking,” Olivia says, rolling her eyes. “We go to the same school, and see each other in the hall all the time. You’re the one that was making it weird. Which just proves my point.”

“Which is?”

“This is a bad idea.”

“Liv…”

“You know you don’t owe him anything,” Olivia says. She takes a sip of her water and looks around the parking lot. It’s mostly empty by now.

“I know,” Asher says. “But he’s my dad, Liv.”

“Dad or not, that doesn’t give him the right to treat you like he did,” Olivia tells him. “You’re his son, not some football playing machine that he gets to pick and choose when it’s a good time to love you. Love shouldn’t be conditional. You deserve better than that.”

Asher smiles, “Thank you. But I think I’ll be okay.”

“You mean as long as you stay on the team.”

Asher sighs, “I just need to deal with him long enough to graduate. And then I’ll be at college and won’t have to put up with it.”

“You don’t have to put up with it now,” Olivia says. “You have options.”

“Not a lot of good ones.”

“I could talk to my parents,” Olivia offers.

Asher raises an eyebrow, “You really think your dad wants me living under his roof after what he found out about us.”

“That was in the past,” Olivia says, though part of her doesn’t really believe that. She tries to push it away. “And we’re friends. I care about you.”

“I know,” Asher says. He reaches out and takes her hand. “I care about you too. I don’t want to put anyone in a position that makes them uncomfortable. So for now, I’m fine where I am.”

“Okay, but if he gives you any shit I’ll kick his ass myself.”

Asher laughs, “I have no doubt. You’re a force to be reckoned with Olivia Baker.”

“Don’t you forget it.”

“I never could.”

They share smiles, before Olivia makes herself look away. She closes her book and stands up. “Well, since you kept me waiting you could at least have dinner with me. My treat.”

“I never say no to free food,” Asher says. He stands up and follows her to the parking lot.

“Good, because I need a ride. Jordan has my car while his is in the shop.”

“What happened to his car?”

“Who the hell knows? He just said it shouldn’t take that long to be done. And we’re usually going to the same place anyway, so it’s no big deal.”

“Except now when you’ve been abandoned,” Asher says.

“I wasn’t abandoned,” Olivia says, knocking their shoulders together. “I told him to go. I knew you’d come out of hiding eventually and I could just grab a ride with you.”

“You must have a lot of faith in me.”

It’s a joke. Olivia knows it is. But she still grows serious. “I do.”

He takes a deep breath and lets it out, before slinging an arm around her shoulders. “Let’s go eat.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/Comments make my day. ♥  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
